Warmth (Or Lack Of)
by Bride of Spock
Summary: Spock and Kirk are on shore leave in Terran winter. Vulcans are not equipped to deal with the cold, and Jim, oblivious as he is to Vulcan biology, HAS to help Spock in some way. From this, will the pair realise their feelings? Slash.


**A/N: For my Fan Art Fic Challenge! Basically I'm writing some sort of fic for each piece of Spirk fan art I have saved.**

**This one's cute:3 Spock and Kirk in the snow. Spock is flushed green and Kirk is holding his hands and blowing on them to try and keep him warm.**

**Spock is slightly OOC in this.**

You are cold, lost, and James T. Kirk is your companion. You are both floundering about in the snow, slipping and sliding as you attempt to make your way back to some sort of recognisable path.

He staggers up before you, and hangs onto a stick of wood lodged in the ground. According to the markings, there is just over half a foot of snow. You attempt to follow him, but you stumble, tripping over something that isn't there. He lurches forward and grabs your hand, pulling you up the slope easily.

Your hand spasms a little at the unexpected contact, and you pull up your barriers as soon as you realise your minds are melded.

His mind is unguarded, at the stage yours was when you were but a child, and you _could_ look through his deepest desires with ease. Of course, you wouldn't invade your Captain's privacy like that. You catch a few stray thoughts and emotions, however.

_His hands are warm...how is he so warm? It's freezing._

_Why did I grab his hand? I look like an idiot. And aren't you supposed to not touch Vulcans?_

Another thought floats across his mind, and you catch it without thinking.

_Captains and First Officers, especially Vulcan ones, cannot be together. He's my best friend and I can't jeopardise this friendship. Vulcans can't feel love. Love is illogical, right? Love is illogical..._

He sighs audibly as he thinks this, and you bolt from his mind, hoping desperately he hadn't noticed your lapse in concentration.

* * *

You've been walking in comfortable silence for a while. He found the path, eventually, and he promises there is warmth at the end of it, a nice log cabin that used to belong to his family.

He breaks the silence with an awkward little cough. "Spock? Can I ask you something personal?"

"Go ahead," you say slowly, wondering what he could want to speak of.

"Does - does your father - _love_ your mother?" he asks, almost hesitantly.

"They are t'hy'las," you reply slowly. "I can only assume he feels love for her."

"So Vulcans can feel love?" He sounds hopeful.

"Yes," you reply slightly uncomfortably. "We are capable of feeling many emotions. However, we suppress them in favour of logic."

"Fascinating," he says, his lips twitching upwards. You give him a tiny curl of the lips and his smile widens into a grin.

* * *

It's getting colder. You are shivering beneath your many layers. Jim does not seem to be cold. You curse Earth temperatures and Terrans' ability to withstand it. Your hands are numb; your feet are frozen. All you can hope is that Jim does not notice you in such a weakened state. He does, however, as you remove your glove and inspect your hand, happen to look over at you.

"Spock - Spock! You're freezing!"

"I aware of this, Jim," you say through chattering teeth. He looks down, and appears to be preparing himself for something. Without warning, he grabs your hands. He clearly doesn't know how sensitive Vulcan hands are.

Jim has your hands clasped with his, and he is gently massaging your palms with his fingertips. You gasp for breath, your heart is pounding and you are trying your utmost to not react using every bit of Vulcan resolve you have, but you cannot stop the tingling warmth that floods through your body. The thing that surprises you most is that you don't mind James Kirk giving you the most passionate Vulcan kiss you've ever received.

"Spock?" His voice sounds far away.

"Yes, Jim?" you reply, trying to sound normal.

"Will you - mind meld with me?"

"Of course." It's a peculiar request, but you oblige and perform the meld. You are instantly swamped with copious amounts of desire flooding from Jim's brain. You blush.

"Let me see yours as well, Spock," he says quietly. He wants to know your full reaction. Reluctantly, you remove the barrier separating Jim from your mind.

You feel him release your hands almost immediately as he discovers what he was doing. The warm feeling vanishes and you regret opening yourself up. You feel his shock as he realises your indifference to the action, and then, almost timidly, he takes your hands again. Sensing your discomfort at the cold still, Jim brings them to his mouth and blows gently. Your breath hitches and the warm feeling returns. You let him continue a little longer before you reach a desirable temperature. "I am warm," you say.

"No you're not," Jim murmurs into your hands.

"If you stop your activities, we will travel faster."

"We're almost there, Spock. Just a bit longer to walk and we can take this indoors." The meld explains the double meaning, and you shiver with anticipation.

You allow him to caress your hand until his gets tired, from which point you just hold onto each other, enjoying close contact.

**A/N: This was a oneshot, which means there won't be any more.**

**I know it seems like signposting, but that's all there is, sorry! Hope you enjoyed nevertheless! **


End file.
